Affair
by Natalia Courtney
Summary: Alistair has done everything to secure the future of his country, his arrangement with Anora being fruitless. He is drawn into the arms of another.
1. Affair: Part one (nsfw)

_Disclaimer: Character and world belong to Bioware._

 _Warning: Not suitable for all readers_

 _Rated: MA_

 **Part One**

Far out from the village of Crestwood the Inquisitor went in search of a Warden, a contact of a friend was all Varric would say. Outside the village of near Three Trout Farm Camp in a smuggler's den, the inquisitor entered a cave when she reached the location given. The sound of a scratching steel sounded behind her and when she turned she found a man pale of skin and hair of red dressed in full armor, his honey colored eyes narrowed for a moment until her own deep blue eyes were drawn up to meet his.

A different emotion drew over his face in that moment; wide eyes filled with affection and confusion as he considered her appearance. Her hair was long and black as a raven, her eyes large. a deep blue, skin pale and her face sprinkled with freckles, lips thick and full. Alistair thought he was seeing a ghost, one of a woman long dead, his beloved Dianna. Eyes wide, lips parted he stood with his sword raised still even as he stared at her in unbelief.

"You can't be here," he whispered breathlessly.

oOo

It was ten years ago and they had been facing the fifth blight. Alistair and his fellow Warden and beloved Dianna had made it this far. They were to face the arch demon. Alistair, the truth of his blood revealed and the dangers his father's kingdom - his kingdom - faced without a ruler of the line on the throne. Anora, daughter of his enemy had been married to his stepbrother and her position was being threatened, as she was queen only through marriage. Alistair would fill the role that the kingdom would not fall into disorder and ruin.

He approached Dianna, his Elven lover, he would inform of his decision, ending their relationship. It was a painful decision but one Alistair thought to be the best for the kingdom. Queen by only marriage Anora loved her country and wanted to provide a brighter future for it. She knew that was something the inexperienced king would never be able to do. Agreeing to marry Alistair in order that she might guide the King in the ways or ruling.

Anora became partner and wife to Alistair, working and preparing for the future of their country. But their marriage was loveless, Anora found a lover aside from her husband. Rarely seeing Alistair outside of their responsibilities to their kingdom, Anora took few pleasures with him. Taking occasion in bed with hopes of conceiving an heir for their kingdom. Their King Alistair did not expect to live a long life as he had the blood of dark spawn in his veins, the burden of a Warden. Hoping to leave his current wife with a child one that would take his place, protecting Anora's position as queen until the child was old enough to take his place and rule.

An occasion she took with him before he would leave to investigate the disappearance of his brother and sister Wardens. Anora's father counted in those numbers. Alistair knowing of her lover considered her gentle touch and soft kiss to be an act of kindness and sympathy. She didn't love him, and he knew it, despite his many attempts to get closer to her, she only drifted away. But Anora was a gentle woman, and she knew the life of a Warden was a cruel one indeed.

She kissed him an empty and dispassionate kiss as she often had when she tried and wish she loved him. Her hands slipping down to his untying the lace of his pants, and her hand slipped in. she would soon have her hands resting on his desk, Alistair behind her as they had often done. Her attempt at keeping him at distance, she would not face him, would not breath him in, would not become one with him. Alistair poured his seed into her, and prayed this would be the time they finally produced an heir. And for the first time since they have been with one another, she kissed him before quickly leaving his study, a soft peck on the cheek and his eyes were sad but he would not let her see them.

Anora watched as he rode off, for appearance's Alistair knew but played along to the cheering of their adoring people.

oOo

Hawke rushed in, and upon recognizing his contact Alistair was introduced to the Inquisitor. His eyes shot back in shock and surprise and it took him a moment to shake off that overwhelming feeling, that made him believe he was likely surely doomed. A small smile on his lips as he lowered his blade,

"Such fancy titles between us, Junar" he said repeating her name.

Taking his meaning, she smiled and replied, "indeed."

Alistair never removing his eyes from hers, he put a hand out to receive hers and when she placed her hand in his he bowed low and kissed it softly. Coming up from his bow he asked,

"You wouldn't happen to have a sister or distant relative who might be Warden?"

And a familiar confused look came over her face, if he was honest it was one most people gave to him because of his unusual manner,

"No," she answered with a curious look and a small smile on her face.

They spoke briefly of his quest, mentioning he could use some help, the inquisitor agreed to aid him in this, and shortly after they would be returning to Skyhold. Alistair admiring the newly clear sky of the area,

"Amazing," he breathed. He asked and listened to the Inquisitor as she told him of what little she knew of her mark and how it worked.

The inquisitor, Junar, didn't fail to notice the way in which he looked at her. He laughed nervous and playfully when she flirted with him openly. Saying things that had the eavesdropping dwarf blushing. As an Elf Junar wasn't the type to shy away from her desire, a fact that had the Warden King with a wide smile on his face, a single brow arched high and his cheeks flushed red.

The first night they stopped to camp reminded him much of his time traveling during the blight, and of his first love, Dianna. The thought of her brought his eyes traveling towards Junar, so much about her reminded him of his beloved and he smiled to himself. She was pitching her tent. Noting her struggle Alistair made his way over and offered his help, telling her of his time in the great outdoors all those years ago.

"I thought it so weird she didn't like to sleep under the open sky. I soon learned why she bothered with the tent," He said with laughter in his voice. "Well there you are," he told her stepping back and admiring his handing work, a small smile on his lips.

Junars eyes search his face admiring his features he was handsome indeed. Moving closer to him she slid a hand up over his chest, strong even without the thickness of his armor and rested it gently on his equally strong neck. The touch pulled him from his memories; he looked down to find her eyes searching his face. Her bottom lips pinched between white teeth, when her eyes met his gaze she whispered to him,

"Join me." A smile spread over his lips,

"Of course." He replied just as quietly.

oOo

The tent was far enough away from the campfire and the rest of the group busied themselves, with watches and fixing up their own tents. Varric however with his ever-observing eye noted the two entering the tent. He had picked up on many of their conversations, most just story shared between warriors. Other times more private things were spoken between them, things he'd almost regret listening in on, but how could he give up that material! Smiling, he turned away poking at the fire and keeping himself warm.

oOo

The light from the fire outside dimly lit the inside of the tent. The flaps of the tent shut behind them, and Junar pulled Alistair further inside the tent. Her lips captured his in a passionate and hungry kiss and he allowed himself to be taken over by the fire of that kiss, taken over by the taste and feeling of her soft lips.

Breaking from her lips, Alistair placed light kisses over her cheek down her jaw and onto her neck, his hands sliding over her hips and down over her rear, his grip tightened and he pulled her into himself and small moan escaped her mouth when she pressed against him. Hands roaming and they grabbed desperately at one another, both working to remove the clothing of the other.

A few rough tugs and Alistair's thick shirt was out from his pants and being pulled over his head, while his own rough hands tore at her shirt after loosening the laces. He pulled her shirt down her shoulders exposing more of her flesh. Full breast visible in the dim light, swelling as they rose with each heavy breath. Alistair's lips trailing down her shoulders he worked to remove her shirt completely. Planting small kisses along her breast, his hands on her back and he held her close.

His lips trailed down her belly and he kneeled before her placing soft kisses on her strong abdomen, he began working the buckles of her pants. He lowered himself and presses a kiss against her center through the leather fabric. Junar pressed her hips forward against him when he did her hands in his hair and her nails dug lightly into his scalp.

Moving to pull off her high boots, Junar drunk by desire Junar lost balance nearly fell over when she pulled her foot away from her boot. Landing on Alistair's strong shoulder a laugh escaping them both. Guiding her down onto his lap their laughter drew silent.

His lips found hers again and he kissed her softly, coaxing her mouth open he drew her in deepening the kiss. Junar's hands lightly brushed against Alistair's face, sweeping down his neck and roughly moved into his hair. Her hips began a slow circular motion that had him gasp for air, his own hips moving to meet hers when she continued the movement. His hands caressed her thighs, traveling over her hips and up her back. Alistair enjoyed feeling her close to him.

Their kiss broken and their pace quickened, and their breath grew heavy. Junar twisted pushing Alistair down onto his back, allowing her access to the straps on his pants. One by one the straps came loose even as she continued pressing her hips into his. Very conscious of the men and woman in the surrounding camping area, Alistair contained his grunting and they came up as a low growl and rough breaths escaped him.

Freeing him completely of anything clothing, Junar moved to kick her own remaining cloths away and slowly she mounted him. Her hands lightly gliding up his thighs, slender fingers guided him into her, hands landing on his strong chest when she drew him in. She had begun a painfully slow motion, pulling Alistair upwards to be nearer. Junar wrapped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her lips to his, the kiss softly and slow as if to match the rhythm of her movement.

Sounds that screamed their pleasures were quieted, Junar's mouth pressed into Alistair's shoulder to muffle the sounds only meant for his ears. Alistair's too covered his cries in the nape of his lovers' slender neck. His breathe heavy, low growls rumbling in his chest, as her movements became quicker, shorter thrusts that rammed roughly into him. Alistair's hips rocked against hers in response until they were undone.

Minds cleared from the fog of their passion, Alistair looked up at Junar and in this darkness he could pretend she was someone else and that he existed in another time. Kissing her once more, in what he thought would be a last kiss, convinced he had huffed the name of his first lover and he moved to lay down heavily, his breath steady once more Junar rested her head onto his chest and asked,

"Do you want to tell me about her?" her question startled him for a moment before he asked, 'who'.

"The woman you see when you look at me."

"A rather odd conversation at the moment, don't you think?" he asked embarrassed.

"No," she smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Perhaps in the morning then." She offered, knowing humans to be easily embarrassed, keeping their desires to themselves.

Alistair stared forward into the darkness of the tent until his dreams took him. And the song of the calling sang to him.


	2. Affair: Part two

_Disclaimer: Character and world belong to Bioware._

 _Warning: Not suitable for all readers_

 _Rated: MA_

 **Part two**

A year passed since the breach closed and Corypheous was defeated. It was a year and six months since he had met the Inquisitor. A year and three months since he had fallen in love with the woman, for more than her reminding him of a different time In his past, one that he preferred over his circumstances during the time of their meeting.

Junar rode to his castle in Ferelden during the late fall, winter was soon to arrive and they agreed there would be fewer eyes upon them during the season. He was after all a married man.

Upon arriving she was to be brought to his study to meet him privately. But on her way lead by a servant, she met him in the great halls of his home. A small boy resembling him greatly in his arms and they played on the ground. He never intended for her to see his son though she had known he was expecting a child, Junar had been present when Alistair received a news of his wife's pregnancy.

"Is this him" she asked, "he's beautiful."

Alistair smiled and nodded handing the child to his servant. Waiting for the child to be out of sight, and with a rush met Junars lips with his own. A soft kiss pressed on the lips when there was no one in sight to see them. The Elf smiled and they quickly made their way to his study, laughing as Alistair all but dragged her along.

Anora would shortly find them, anger burned in her eyes. Throwing the doors open, she found them in his study, Junar sitting in the seat opposite to Alistair who was leaning against his desk while they spoke, not what she expected, had she arrived sooner she might have witnessed their shared affections.

"How dare you?" she yelled. "How could you bring her here?"

Anora had learned about their relationship through letters that had been frequently going out and returning. It was a rare thing for Alistair to correspond with anyone; curious Anora opened one and discovered that he was expecting a guest.

Alistair had been startled, for a moment when she had barged in yelling. Knowing of their arrangement and the truth of their marriage Junar held no fear at being present before the woman who carried wife as her title.

"How can you do this to me?" Anora squealed. And with those words Alistair's eyes narrowed, "how dare I?" he ask, "How could I?" He exclaimed angrily.

In an attempt to give the two some privacy Junar moved to leave the study but was stopped by Anora,

"You promised me," she cried. "Do you seek to shame me?" She asked yelling.

"Shame you?" He retorted incredulously. "It is you who shame's me!" He yelled.

"All these years I have been faithful to you. Did you not think I would find out about your lover? Did you not think I would not hear the whispers of the servants concerning your activities? I have tried Anora I tried to love you. Do you think I enjoyed wondering if the only reason you ever slept with me was because you might be carrying the child of another? You have shamed me again and again with your actions, words and lacking affections," trembling with rage,

"Excuse me," he said to Junar, his eyes on the ground as he did.

"The child is his," Anora assured Junar after a long moment, but the Elven woman had no interest in her explanation.

"My lady, I care not for your arrangement with Alistair, though one might wonder how you've managed to remain unaffected by his charm, his gentle heart and kind affections. I can't help but wonder if you've rejected him to spite him. Whatever your reasons are, I care not. I will promise you one thing however, we will be discreet, and no one will suspect anything between us. We'll not bring you shame, as you have done to your king.. I will not soil his name."

The promise seemed a kindness but Anora knew her words to be cruel. Many had known of her secret, one badly kept. But only now would she feel the sting of her actions.


	3. Affair: Part Three

_Disclaimer: Character and world belong to Bioware._

 _Warning: Not suitable for all readers_

 _Rated: MA_

 **Part Three**

She drank the hot water that had been boiling with the shredded leaves, Varric watch as she brought the cup to her lips, she had drank this particular brew almost every morning for the past week and a half.

"You must really like that stuff," Varric commented smiling.

"Actually it's disgusting," she replied looking at the cup, her expression told the Dwarf she did not enjoy it. Curious as he was he inquired of her,

"Then why drink it every morning? Digestion issues I know the food we've been having hasn't been the greatest."

With an upraised brow she considered the Dwarf, he wasn't usually so curious, "what are you really asking me Varric?" She questioned.

"I'm just curious about the tea, I've got a mean ache-"

"You do not," she interrupted, but she gave into his curiosity like she had on other rare occasions when he had been digging for details.

"I'm sure you've noticed something between myself and the Warden?"

And when he tried to deny it, she remarked that she had noticed his ears dancing and how red they could become.

"Most of it said for yourself eavesdropper."

Speaking out her concerns as they ran through her mind, "I drink the tea so that I would not swell with a child. Alistair is a very passionate man; we have been together most nights since our meeting. But what place will a half Elven child have in the house of a King? What place would a child have with me in these hard times, to never see his mother or worse never know her."

That last bit did capture his attention; Elves were never ashamed and very free with love, lovers and bearing children. But he supposed the woman did carry a title and filled a role much bigger than herself and it left no room for her desires, for the time being at least.

"King, you say. How did you find out?"

"Leliana responded to my reports, it seems she knew the man when he was just a Warden. A King, a married King she tells me."

"Yet you've continued with him?"

"He is not the first and he will not be the last. Kings married or not enjoy the company of an Elven woman. But there's something different about the way he looks at me, it has drawn me to him."

"What's that?"

"Who can say, nothing I've seen in many years. The first time I saw that look in someone's eyes regarding me they were taken away before I could find out what it meant."

"Doesn't every man who wants a woman carry a certain look in their eyes?"

"Not like this," she calmly replied a soft smile on her face and she brought the cup to her lips one more time and drank until the last drop.

Varric looked over at the Warden King and when he did, he noticed the man was looking in the direction of The Elf a smile in his eyes and he thought perhaps she was right. Maybe this was different.

oOo

They had arrived at Skyhold after their fight with the Wardens at the western approach. They had entered the Fade and returned. Alistair survived the dreaded place due to the revelation of whom he truly was.

When they were back at Skyhold in the Inquisitors private quarters he admitted he was ready to die. Alistair's pain clear in his eyes when he turned to face the woman who so reminded him of another but who had also taking her own place in his heart.

"How you remind me of her," He said.

Alistair hadn't spoken of the woman he saw in Junar.

"She was so beautiful, funny too. She loved me though I was such a fool." His hand brushed over the cheek of the Elf and his eyes roamed her face taking in every feature. She looked nothing like his dead lover when she was this close to him. Junar had a much stronger jaw, her lips fuller and her brow angular.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you Inquisitor," he said pulling away from her.

"You're quite the woman," he finished a mile on his lips. That look in his eye again and she couldn't help but wonder was that look for her or for the ghost he saw in her?

"You should visit me in Ferelden when all this is done."

"Perhaps I will," She smiled, but that smile faded quickly, "I'm not her Alistair," she said plainly.

"I know," he replied his voice low and broken. "But I want you too," he whispered, and slowly brought his eyes from the ground to met hers. They would spend another long night together, and he would be gone in the morning leaving her a note.

 _I didn't want to say goodbye._

 _I hope you will accept my invitation to Ferelden when your work is done._

 _Leliana can direct you when you're ready._

 _See you then._

 _With love,_

 _Alistair_


	4. Affair: Part Four (nsfw)

_Disclaimer: Character and world belong to Bioware._

 _Warning: Not suitable for all readers_

 _Rated: MA_

 **Part Four**

Hot breath heavy on her neck, his weight crushed between her thighs. Eventually when his breath was controlled once more Alistair pulled back to look at the woman he loved.

His attraction had been immediate and though he was first drawn to her for other reasons. She was a ghost from his past come to bring him relief in his present. But Junar wasn't her, many things were similar but he also fell for all those that were different. He had fallen hard and fast and how easy she made it.

Winter had come and gone, they had spent most of their free time together meeting in secret to keep rumors from spreading about the King of Ferelden. They had done a good job of it. Never seen together outside of their combined efforts to rebuild the city where the king's castle stood tall.

Lifting himself away he studied her face, something in his eyes told her he wanted to say something, but tied to duty Alistair did not speak. Pressing his lips into hers Alistair kissed Junar deeply and within that kiss he told her everything. Her hands caressed his cheek and they spoke of sympathy to their situation. Wrapping her arms around him Junar pulled Alistair close, the gesture told him that she too did not wish to go, but winter had passed and their time together over.

" _I will miss the way you look at me,"_ she said caressing his face, _"the feel of your lips on mine,"_ a thumb caressing his lips, _"the way your hands roam my body."_ Junar locked her fingers with Alistair's, _"I don't want to say good-bye my love,"_ she said in a language he did not understand and her delicate hands caressed his face when she was done.

"That's not fair," he whispered his eyes locked with her, "that's not fair" he repeated, she could tell him every secret and he would never know it, but he was tied and would never be able to say the words that had been longing to fall from his lips. I love you.

"A prayer of good fortune," she lied. Needing to believe her Alistair smile and kissed her again. Pulling away he moved to gather his clothing, the servants would be up and about soon, he could not be seen leaving her room.

"We will see you off," he said as he dressed," Anora likes to make a big show of things; we have to make them believe she says. Whatever scene she plays out, think nothing of it. She has not been pleased with your presence. She might do something dramatic."

Morning came and Junar did not have her tea, waiting for her escort she sat and watched heat rising from the cup. She was anxious leg bouncing, her mind racing. Soon the escort arrived to guide her to the king and queen to bid them a proper and public farewell.

The Inquisitor was lead to the king's court; Alistair wore a disapproving frown, brows furrowed eyes on the ground.

"Welcome, Inquisitor," greeted Anora, "I am aware you are to be leaving us this day. However a concerns of your inquisition has reached our ears.""

"Concerns about what exactly?"

"While we are thankful for your assistance in helping rebuild our land Inquisitor, Ferelden fears the army at her door and her leaders request you to disband as your quest to close the breach has been completed."

The smug expression on the Queen's face infuriated Junar, her eyes looked over to the King but Alistair's eyes remained averted. He had been tied by duty to his country and wife. Anora had been great for his kingdom and she had done what he could not. She ruled with wisdom and guided her to country forward. His years were uncertain, how long before he was called into the deep roads, he had no choice, he could not cast Anora aside or his kingdom would be without guidance. He had produced an heir someone to be left behind once the tainted blood in him drove him to death. His child insured Anora would remain on the throne until the boy was able to rule. His country would not be without a leader. He would not allow things to fall into chaos.

It had been two months since the inquisitor left Ferelden when winter ended and spring began. Anora sat at her vanity mirror staring blankly into it while her handmaiden braided her very long hair. The girl rambled on as she worked but the queen hardly listened. Until something did catch her attention, the handmaiden made mention of a baby. Being drawn from her thoughts Anora looked to the reflection of the girl,

"I'm sorry repeat that my dear. What about a baby?" She asked kindly.

The girl looked up and repeated, "I was wondering, will you and the king be trying for another child. The little ones growing so fast," taking note of her Queen's expression in the mirror she realized that perhaps it was not a good time for such a conversation.

Burdened with her own duty that of keeping up appearances, Anora only smiled, "perhaps you are right, I have finally bore my husband a child, perhaps it is my time, and it would be good for little Alistair to have siblings."

The young woman squealed in excitement and that at least brought a smile to the Queen's face.

She would go to Alistair's room that evening wearing a thin long dress, customary sleeping wear and a thicker robe over it. Knocking gently his invitation prompt her to enter. It was no secret to anyone that they did not share a bed or a room, and many would whisper it was because the queen was unfaithful. Her own torn heart going unnoticed and ignored because of her unfaithful actions.

Entering the room she found Alistair in a large chair staring into the fire, as was his custom at the end of a long day, his mind far away, always far away.

"Yes?" he called out absentmindedly and when no response came he turn to look back towards the door and spotted Anora standing by his bed, hesitation in her posture and eyes.

"Yes!" he asked an annoyed tone in his voice. She only ever came over for one thing, her duty to appearance.

They haven't spoken since the Inquisitor had gone and now she was here,

"I thought it was time we tried for another child," she said plainly, "we were so lucky to convince, I had dared hoped we might be so lucky again. I do not want our child to grow up alone, as we did." She had begun moving towards him as she spoke. To prepare him as she had normally done, that the unloving act would be done with quickly. But Alistair stopped her with an upraised hand he had other plans. This time it would be different if only a little, he would not be used and disregarded, he would have her bend to his desire in want of him.

Quietly he walked towards her moving around behind her. He touched her beautiful golden tress and brushed it to the side over her shoulder, his hands reaching to remove the robe and he slid it off her delicate shoulders letting it fall to the ground.

"Alistair?" She breathed in fear and anticipation. She had never given him the chance to love her; the reflection of his brother to strong and to painful she couldn't allow herself get close.

"Shh," came his reply hot air felt on her ear, and he began to place gentle kisses along her jaw and neck. His hands slipped between her arms sliding against her torso and up over her full breast. Anora's breath became heavy and she gasped when his large hands began caressing and lightly squeezing. Anora allowed her head falling back exposing and giving Alistair further access to her flesh.

He kissed and sucked at the sensitive parts of her exposed neck. Slipping a hand down over her abdomen to find that spot between her thighs. Anora's hand guiding him to that place that was beginning to ache for attention. Soon his other hand joined caressing her thighs lightly and only momentarily did he move his hand over caressing her aching center. Her ass pushed onto a growing bulge when she leaned forward as she brought his hand to that heated place between her legs, Alistair pressed forward rocking into her a grunt escaping him.

His powerful hands moved up again to her breast then slowly down again and he allowed himself to become familiar with her form. His touch his kisses his ache pressing into her, bringing quiet moans from the woman. Tired of his teasing hands Anora pulled at the length of her gown that she might reached between her legs but Alistair stopped her. Taking her by the wrist he brought her hands up over until her fingers found themselves in his hair.

Anora watched her arms as they were guided up and watched when they were brought to rest. Her eyes locked on the man's heavy lid eyes full of lust and want, and for the first time Anora kissed him with desire. She found his soft lips hungry against hers and she responded greedily.

Alistair's hands moved to the ties of her gown, along her back sending a shiver up her spine when his hands brush against her back. Finding the ties of her gown to be tedious work. Ripping the dress from behind Alistair roaming her form his hands gently brushing longer her arms as her gown dropped, her pale skin smooth in comparison to his own flesh, which was covered in scars.

Slowly Anora turned giving him a new view, breast still full of life perky despite being a mother and erect, her small waist curved into hips that had widened during her first pregnancy and flowing into thick thighs. The woman looked over the man still fully dressed and she moved her delicate fingers to open and remove Alistair's shirt. Warm hands slid down his wide and muscular chest to his pants and she roughly untied the straps kissing him hungrily as she did. Shoving a hand down the small space of his breeches to grab a sizable cock. Anora wrapped her fingers around him and she began to work him as best she could in the tight space of his paints, standing on the tips of her toes a slender arm wrapped across Alistair's strong shoulders, in attempted to balance herself against the taller man as she pumped her hand.

The move was sudden; having brought his pants down to free his hard Alistair abruptly and roughly turned Anora to face the bed gaving her a bit of a shove. Anora moved to climb more fully on the bed her ass in Alistair view and it drove him to follow. His pants were not comfortably low but he paid no heed.

Hands sliding over the roundness of her bottom and over her hips, Alistair's lips pressed kisses along her lower back upward as he shuffled to moved over her.

Anora push her hips backward into Alistair when she felt a light touch brush against her thighs and she moaned his name, only to be hushed once more.

Slipping into his wife, Alistair let out a hiss and Anora sounded her own satisfaction.

It had been late but not so late, the maidservants and manservants still moved around the castle finishing up the last of their daily duties. A few women and men happened to be in the hall outside the king's bedchamber, when the song of pleasure began to rise from Alistair's room the sound of praise to their king heard loudly. The women blushed and giggled scurrying away and the men hailed their king.

Alistair's cheek pressed onto Anora's and her lips sought and meet his continually. Burring his final growls into his wife's shoulder as he came undone. Anora followed those final moments in a low shallow breath she cried her release.

Alistair's full weight rested against Anora, and he remained buried within her the warmth of his seed spilling into her. Removing himself shortly, Alistair immediately began to pull his pants into place.

"You have what you want, close the door behind you this time," he said coldly.

Anora pulled her torn gown over herself and after her robes, "Do out not even care?" She asked him angrily.

"Must I be the only one taking care of it all? Do you never wonder what they might think if they knew the truth about us. Do you ever wonder what they might do?"

"Have I not done all that you've asked of me Anora? And the one thing I dare to have you tried to take away. Yes I have broken my promise to you but you to were unfaithful and you have been for very long time. You are not the only one suffering this arrangement. Why don't you accept that I tried from the beginning? You're the one that rejected me, continually!"

"If you were who you are now things might have been different," she whispered.

But before she could go, Alistair spoke a final word to his wife, "Anora," his voice calmly called and a promising look in his eyes, "if I catch you with him again, if I hear a whisper of it I'll have your heads. You are my wife, I will be the only man you bed."

Anora did not respond to his promise, "It was not my doing. The leaders of Ferelden are afraid of your Inquisitor."

It was all she offered before leaving the room. Her pleasure forgotten and replaced by pain that flooded into her heart. Alistair had never been a cruel man but the pressure they carried had been changing them both for the worse.

 _oOo_

It had been four month since she left Ferelden and returned to Skyhold, Junar was beginning to swell with the seed that she willing my took into her womb. The child of King Alistair was growing within her, a selfish choice when she realized she would never see him again. The inquisition would work the reconstruction but Junar the inquisitor had no further dealings in that. She was the face and voice, a weapon and nothing else.

"How are we to cover this?" Leliana asked, "we are expected in Olais in two months time and you do not even fit in the appropriate attire. Your huge," she said, "and you will only get bigger. Sweet Maker what will people think. The Herald of Andraste fat from a night of pleasure."

In that stressful moment Junar thanked the Creatros for Cullen, his laughter at the ridiculous way the woman looked stuffed in a hideous Orlesian dress.

"She's meant to wear it before the court, in service to gain favor with Orlais." Josephine replied.

"We'll have to figure out something else," he laughed having arrived before the Inquisitor Cullen placed a strong hand over her swollen belly. "She will be a strong one,' he commented a small prayer over the child.

"It's a boy,' Junar argued.

"Because some leaves in a cup told you so?" He teased. Cullen had been quiet close with Junar and they were closer still in her current condition. A promise made between them concerning the child in order that they would keep the infant safe.

They would pretend the child belonged to Cullen; having been friends for such a long time the turn of things between them took sometime to get used to. Cullen had always found Junar to be beautiful and they always gotten along, that had only made things easy.

The love they had for one another had always been undeniable, but something new burned in their eyes when they looked upon one another, desire. Cullen had not yet known the satisfaction of the Elven woman. He would not lay with her while she was with the child of another. But she had not denied him other pleasures, nor had he denied her.

Cullen would not agree the child would be a male, and he settled their disagreement with a kiss, one that threatened to tear that hideous dress from her.

"Enough, enough," Leliana cried waving them apart, "Stay away from the dress troublemaker." She said to Cullen playing along with their ruse. Meanwhile Josephine innocent to what played out before her, laughed and she shooed the man from the room.


	5. Affair: Part Five

_Disclaimer: Character and world belong to Bioware._

 _Warning: Not suitable for all readers_

 _Rated: MA_

 **Part Five**

A tingling sensation tickled in the palm of the Inquisitors hand that caused it to twitch and waking her when a sharp pain shot through up her arm. The pain pulled Junar from her slumber; jerking up with a hiss on her lips she looked to her marked hand. Junar assumed she had slept awkwardly again. She had been doing so since she sharing her bed with Cullen, and more so now that her belly had grown.

Swollen with the child of the man she loved. Her time with Alistair had been short but she knew it was over, there was no future for them and so she would force herself to move on. Junar's heart had fallen to pieces upon her return to Skyhold, and the realization that it was over. Shaking that fizzy feeling from her hand, her eyes fell to her growing belly and she brought both hands over. Eyes full of tears, she rubbed her stomach. When finally she had lied back down she felt the arms of the man sharing her bed pull himself closer to her drawing her into a warm embrace..

Tension had been growing between the two, they had been friends but they had crossed that line. Cullen would protect her and the child in her womb; knowing well that Junar his greatest friend feared what could happen to the child if the wrong people knew whom the child belonged to. She was the Inquisitor and he was King. But lately Cullen had become distant as the reality of the growing child became more apparent. Cullen loved Junar, but the evidence of a broken heart and the love she no doubt carried for another was clear to him. The size of her belly and her growing limitation frustrated the woman and she was hardly a pleasure to be around most of the time.

Morning in Val Royeaux was beautiful, Cullen had gone ahead of her to meet Josephine and Leliana. The leaders of the inquisition would gather to discuss the worries of Ferelden and the Future of the Inquisition. The timing was stressful enough, and now with their future in question Junar had at least enjoyed seeing old friends.

The elf stayed in her room, Hands over her large belly today was the day they would go before a council. So many had made comments about her pregnancy, she couldn't help but wonder if it would come up and be used against her in some way.

"They are preparing for us we should head down," came Cullen's warm voice. Smiling when she looked at him. He had been their for her since the beginning and now more than ever.

Meeting her privately one night when she didn't show up to a meeting in the war room. She confessed everything to him, and how her heart had been breaking in the face of what she allowed to happen.

' _I will never see him again,' she cried._

Telling him of her selfishness in allowing his seed to take root within her, effects of the matter revealed that she was in fact with a child.

' _What will be said if anyone found out?' she asked, knowing what she had been viewed as for so long._

' _It's mine,' Cullen offered hastily, and he repeated it once more when he felt worry come over him. 'No one is to know. For her safety, and for what the people believe you to be. It will be easier if you said it's mine," he offered knowing that many respected the man he was._

It was the first time he said it would be a girl, a playful argument that was often discussed between them.

"Okay" she replied putting her hands out reaching for the man, her belly to big she complained and when he helped her she went up to her toes and stole a kiss.

"What was that for?" he inquired.

"Just thank you," she replied with kindness in her eyes.

oOo

His eyes were on her immediately when she entered the room, she was beautiful and round. How round she had become, Alistair couldn't take his eyes off of her growing belly. His own wife Anora, seated beside him was also beginning to swell with a child of his loins.

Junar had not expected him to be there, upon leaving the Ferelden castle Anora mentioned many leaders had been concerned about the Inquisitions continuing existence. But she never imagined that among them included the King and Queen in who's house she had been a guess and for many months. Anora of course had been bitter about her stay and thought to make this as unpleasant as possible.

The state of the Inquisitor did not go unnoticed by the Queen, and it took everything she had to hold herself together. Her relationship with Alistair had always been a rough one, but things had changed in a way Anora had not expected. For so long she kept Alistair at a distance for so many reasons she couldn't begin to list them.

Their marriage had been based on the rule of Ferelden but Alistair had taken control. He desired to love his wife and had proven so to her many times over the last 4 months. And now she was glowing with gladness for having been able to produce another child. Worry of Alistair's continuing affections for his lover flooded the woman when she spotted Junar, also fat with a child. One she knew by the largeness of her belly to be Alistair's. The blonde man by her side played convincingly enough to be in love with the Inquisitor, a ploy Anora would not believe.

Alistair had been faithful to her until the moment he had been with the elf; Anora couldn't help but wonder if now would be the time in which she lived a repeat of what she lived with his unfaithful brother and sadness pulled at her heart.

oOo

Events unfolding around them disrupted the meeting, and Junar retreated to her room. A messenger was sent later saying the Inquisitor had not been feeling well. A design of Qunari spies revealed had the Inquisitor set to investigate the situation.

"Forgive me but you're not going anywhere like that, you can barely run. I'm sorry my dear but your not as nimble as you were two months ago," Cullen interrupted and Junar wanted to argue, but it was futile.

"We'll handle it," Leliana offered.

The Inquisitor would remain in her quarters until the matter was resolved. And as if on cue a sharp pulse and a bright glow erupted from the elf's marked hand. The pain so sharp she was brought to her knees.

"Not now," She whispered. Junar was warned about the mark, knew it would kill her one-day. Tears flooded her eyes as she considered the child in her womb, she might never meet her babe or the child would be forced to grow up without her. Cullen went to her and held her as her tears fell freely. "Why now?" She questioned, but all he could do was pull her comfortably close until the pulsing stopped and the woman was calm.

Word returned,

"We found him."

oOo

"You must have question," came that deep elven voice. Solas was taller than most elves and Junar always considered how the deepness of his voice matched him in all that was unusual about the male elf. With the shocking pulses of her mark ever increasing, the female elf found more bad news. He meant to destroy it. Everything and everyone,

"But my child," she breathed. Already believing she would never make it long enough to see the babe grow only to be told her child might not live because of a mistake Solas believed he made so many years ago. An idea she could not conceive nor was she able to sway him from his endeavor. Solas marked her arm with a sealing spell a temporary fix Junar knew, and promised her a few short years and a painless end. She cried out a savagely as the elf walked away through another door disguised as a mirror.

The council resumed three days later with snide remarks to the pregnant elf; the Inquisitor's response was unexpected. Presenting the writ of Divine Justina, she declared the inquisition would serve the Divine as her personal guard and army. Her words final and no one dared question them.

oOo

Alistair took measure of the time past since he last seen Junar, he wanted to meet with her at Val Royeaux, wanting to know. But she had been unavailable to him, and Anora had become uneasy and she made her feelings known to him, but he ignored her, he had to know.

"But why?" She cried, "Aren't we enough?" a question he would not answer.

oOo

Alistair's guard rode close behind him; he was formally dressed in his kings' armor. Dismounting at the steps that lead to the main building of the fortress at Skyhold, he demanded to be brought to the Inquisitor. He remembered clearly enough where her room had been though it had been years since he had visited.

"You will bring me to see her," Alistair demanded.

"My Lady is… unavailable, she has been in labor since late night," responded the guard.

The words of the guard hastened the beat of Alistair's heart.

"I'll find my way there on my own then," said the King, and none tried to stop him as his guards came between any that tried.

oOo

Cullen had not been in the room during Junar's labor. He remained in his office when word reached him that the baby was on its way. Unsure of what would come next he never went to her, Cullen questioned his hasty decision in lying. Uncertain of her feelings, the commander of the inquisition stayed put in his office and listened to fading echoes of the woman's cries as they were swept away in the wind.

It seemed he had been just in time, Entering the doors that lead into her room, below the stairs he heard the cries of an infant child.

"It's a girl," The nurse confirmed.

Alistair slowly made his way up the stairs, and peaked through the columns of the banister. At first Junar thought it was Cullen from the metal that sounded when he moved. But his hair was darker, reddish brown, her arms tightened around the child she had just been handed and she began to tremble with fear.

"Where's Cullen?" she asked the messenger she had sent hours ago, but the young woman only shrugged. When the girl moved to call on the commander again, she was stopped with an upraised hand and a stern look from Alistair.

"Please, I only want to see her," He promised, drawing curious looks from the nurse and her young assistant. "A moment with my old friend, I beg," he said his demeanor changed a smile on his face, and he gestured for the women to leave.


	6. Affair: Part 6 (nsfw) final

_Disclaimer: Character and world belong to Bioware._

 _Warning: Not suitable for all readers_

 _Rated: MA_

 **Part Six**

Cullen heard the hooves of approaching horses and after the demands of a man whose voice he was not familiar with. Crossing the short bridge that lead from his office into the main building of Skyhold Cullen saw a man in golden armor rushing up the stairs and past the grand doors. Men in armor with a matching emblem held aside those that tried to stop his approach. He barely remembered Alistair as they had only spoken briefly when the Warden King had last been at Skyhold four years ago.

Making his way into the small room that lead into the building Cullen moved carefully. The guards had driven anyone in the grand hall outside, and Cullen was able to make his way to the door that led to the Inquisitor's chamber on the upper level. Two women rushed into the hall as he arrived outside the door to the large room.

"Where have you been?" Scolded the older woman, the one who was midwife to the Inquisitor.

"Herald's asking for you, and now the King of Ferelden's in her quarters."

"King?"

"Aye, King Alistair. Rumor was he wanted to bring an end to our little family, feared what the inquisition might do, what we might become. And now he's up there, with her and your child."

At the mention of the child believed to be his, Cullen's prior concerns melted away and he narrowed his eyes. Removing his sheathed sword he moved for the door and entered as quietly as was possible.

oOo

"Don't take her away," Junar begged her arms wrapped tightly around the infant. Her eyes on Alistair but his attention was on the babe he knew was his own. The tremble in her voice pulled him to awareness, it took him a moment to realize what she said and Alistair shook his head.

"I just wanted to see her," his voice barely a whisper and he moved to sit besides the woman. Junar had been afraid, the babe was fresh from her womb and the woman was weak from laboring through the night. She didn't know what to expect, her child belonged to the King a elven bastard child and she feared for the babe's life.

Loving Alistair, Junar didn't know much about his past knowing only that she loved the man presented before her. She knew not what made him the man he was. Junar didn't know that Alistair had been the bastard son of a King.

Alistair sat beside her oblivious to the way she flinched as he moved in to look at his daughter. His finger caressed the small soft cheek, a smile widened across his lips.

"She's beautiful," he said and as he considered her small face he added, "she looks like me. It's not weird that I said she beautiful and that she looks like me is it?" Beaming he looked into Junar's face. "What's wrong?" his face suddenly concerned.

"Why are you here?" she questioned warily.

oOo

Cullen had entered the room, and slowly made his way up a few stairs. He heard her beg for her child not to be taken, watch from between the columns of the banister as Alistair sat down and reached out for the child. Cullen could hear the laughter in Alistair's voice and the concern when he looked away from the babe to the woman, and he quietly left the room. Even in her pain and fear there was a look in her eyes that he knew belonged only to the Warden.

oOo

Alistair looked at her with disbelieve, "Did you not think I would notice how… _round_ you had become?" his hands making a gesture of how she had appeared those months ago at the council meeting. "I tried to see you, but Anora."

"Go home to your wife Alistair," Junar sighed heavily and rested her head against the many pillows behind her. Alistair's eyes back on the child, "can I hold her?" he asked an unrelenting smile on his face.

"Please remove your armor first," she requested.

He moved quickly, the heavy metal of his golden armor rung as it hit the ground, removing everything down to his boots Alistair was left in his cloth breeches and thin cotton shirt. Climbing into the bed facing Junar, Alistair pulled her legs over his bringing her closer to him allowing the babe to be easily handed over to him. The infant was not Alistair's first child, but Junar had seen him with his son and was glad to know he had a reserved attitude towards his children, a smile spread across her full lips.

Alistair spent a long time caressing the soft round cheeks of his daughter and kissing her little fingers. He seemed to be at peace a rare state when it came to the Warden King. His hand reached for hers and he brought it to his lips, kissing her palms and wrist. Resting her hand against his cheek Alistair brought his hand to the nap of her neck pulling her closer until their lip met.

"Come away with me," Alistair breathed when their lips parted. Looking into the elven woman's eyes she could see sadness in his.

"I don't know that I can," she answered softly.

"Please," he said and he kissed her again. "The three of us."

"And what of your boy?"

"He was born for a purpose, born to insure Anora would remain on the throne after I was gone. That my father's kingdom would not fall into chaos again.'" His answer seemed cold but he was honest, he didn't bother mentioning that Anora was expecting again. "I love my son, but he was never going to know me, the taint in my blood will kill me. I've already lived longer than I expected, Please," he quietly begged, "I don't wanna live what remains of my time without you."

Junar sympathized with him and looked to the mark on her hand, a spell sealed it albeit temporary. She could understand not knowing, what better way to spend her final years that with the man who held her heart.

Two weeks went by and Alistair sent his men with his armor, and a letter to his wife informing her that he would be off to the deep roads. She'd known the truth of where he had been and would forever be without the closure of knowing if the taint had finally taken him.

Junar would also plant her lie, leaving the safety of Skyhold to rejoin her elven people that they would assist in raising her child. Alistair had joined Junar when she left Skyhold, though he seemed no more than common man leading his Herald to her people, driving the carriage that was prepared for them.

oOo

It would be two months from the time Alistair left Ferelden castle that Anora would bare twin boys. Her seat on the throne secured by the children of the King. Eventually meeting her lover once more as she had once again become widowed. The burden of marrying into a new family and joining kingdoms now fell upon her children, but she would not trade them off as her father had done to her. At least she had hoped it would not come to that.

oOo

Junar and Alistair spend three short years together before the calling began reaching out to him. The nightmares were vivid and he saw the dark spawn creatures as if they stood before him. Awaking startled and fearful, sweat covered his body Alistair looked down at the form beside him and his heart broke. Junar was holding their child as she slept; and Alistair lied down again pulling himself closer to her. He wouldn't sleep again for many hours but when he did the dreams crept into his thoughts again.

For months the nightmares hunted him but he fought against them. Pulling his wife from her slumber with kisses he buried himself into her making love to her roughly he wanted to forget the nightmares and only to remember her. The way she smiled, the feel of her body against his and the way she looked at him.

For six months Alistair fought against the call that would bring him death. Until he could no longer ignore the end it was promising. Mindlessly one late night, Alistair reached for his sword and shield and left the tent he shared with the woman who was by elven law his wife and their child.

An Elder of the clan watched as the human male walked out of the tent an away from the camp as if in a daydream.

"Alistair?" He called, but the human did not respond.

When morning came, Junar found the space usually occupied by her husband empty. Knowing how he fought and what was to come she ran outside leaving her child in their tent. A few men stood outside and confirmed her fears, and she was sure it would be the end of her.

She had three years of him loving and laughing, and six months of something else. He loved her to the end she knew but everyday she noticed how he struggled.

He seemed far away and surely he was, in his mind images of ways that lead into the deep roads played in his mind and he followed them. He didn't know it but he had walked for days with very little rest. A secret an unknown way into the deep roads was revealed to him and he followed. Exhaustion from his many hours of walking brought a swift end to the Warden warrior.

oOo

Junar returned to Skyhold six months after Alistair had been lead to his end. She had sought him out and when she found him she knew there was no stopping him. His mind was unaware and he had one destination. He could not hear her and he would not stop his march. Junar watched him until he was out of her sight, tears streaming down her face and she cried out.

Entering the gates, her daughter four years older Junar was greeted by many men and women of the Inquisition glad to see her return. Cullen heard the shouting and cheering from his office and went out onto the bridge to inquire about the commotion. Out on the bridge that lead from his office into the great hall of the main building, His eyes meet those of the Inquisitor as she reached the top of the stairs. Running towards the main building to meet her, they quickly made their way down the hall towards the door that lead to her room. When the door shut behind her, she collapsed and Cullen knew. He recognized that pain in her eyes though there was a smile wide on her face as she climbed those stairs.

They never spoke about her leaving with Alistair, and though questions were raised about his separation from his child, many argued he had responsibilities to the Inquisition. He never said a word about it and neither had she. Instructing the small child up the stairs Cullen lifted the broken woman off the ground and brought her to her bed. She was irresponsive now that she was in the comfort of stonewalls that protected her and she hid away from the world. Cullen remained in the room with them both keeping the small girl occupied while her mother grieved.

oOo

Both child and mother fast asleep, Cullen returned to his office he would stay in his old room this night. Reaching the edge of his the ladder that lead to the small room at the top, he found a woman pacing wearing a thin revealing dress. He had been sleeping with the woman over the last few years, he still remembered the day she entered his office and offered her body to him. She was one of many soldiers that had joined the inquisition, someone Cullen had never met until Junar had left Skyhold.

' _Your woman's gone, and she's taken your child,' she said to him. Cullen was sitting at his desk he had been distracting himself with the piles of reports. Pushing his chair away she seated herself before him atop his desk, bringing his hands over her thighs as she spread her legs._

" _How cruel that you would be left alone."_

He hadn't rejected her that night, nor had he rejected her any of the nights that followed. They meet always in his office or in the bedroom above. And here she had been again in the dead of night like she had always been. The creaking of the wooden ladder caught her attention and she beamed at the man as he made the rest of his way up.

"I didn't think you'd come, now that your woman's back."

"I didn't realize you'd been here."

"Four years of this and you didn't think I'd show? She doesn't' even look like you, the girl."

Cullen did not respond, his mind focused only on removing his armor he would not argue with the woman. Her hands slid up his sides when the armor came off and he allowed her hands to roam freely. Slipping down to his leather pants she worked the ties, down and under went her hand moving against him. The night ending as it always had, with her collapsing over him as she worked him until they both became undone. Except Cullen would not kiss her this time, a wicked smile came over her,

"Feeling guilty?" She asked when he rejected her kiss. Again he did not respond merely shifting over to his side, thoughts rushing through his mind of what was next. He heard the woman moving around, heard her calling him a coward, her careful steps down the ladder and finally a loud slam of a door. They had planted the lie to protect the image of the inquisition; his actions with this woman could shatter that if she chose to reveal anything.

oOo

"She looks nothing like Cullen," Leliana's said to Josephine. Junar claimed the child looks like her father.

"Her features are greatly mixed between human and elf, would you not agree? Maker, she is beautiful Junar," Josephine said to the Inquisitor.

"At least she's got his eyes, though where her red hair comes from –" Leliana continued she had known and she was pushing it, but she was soon interrupted by Cullen who had entered the room,

"My grandmother's hair was red," said the man. "Good morning Soyala," he said when the little girl ran into his arms, surely they had fun the day of her arrival taking her in a great embrace, he carried her over to the bed where her mother sat. And for appearances planted a soft kiss on Junar's lips, Soyala's face scrounged up curiously between the two and it did not escape the notice of the two visitors.

"And where, might I ask, have you been all night commander," Leliana inquired, brow raised at their unusual behavior. She worked hard to maintain the image of the inquisition it was her job to know all, and so she was often pushy.

"In his office I imagine," offered Josephine.

"Adequately distracted I assume," the spymaster answered.

"I had some unfinished business," he answered, Cullen knew Leliana was aware of his activities nothing escaped her.

"Concluded then," a stern expression on her face, Cullen looked to the woman his annoyance obvious to all.

"For the night at least," came his answer narrow eyes boring into the woman, his displeasure clear.

When the women were gone, the small child asked for her father as she had for the past six months since he was gone.

"I'm here pup," Cullen answered her. A lie that would be repeated to her until she forgot about the man who'd tossed her into the air every morning and chased her around in open fields and under the sky making her laugh and keeping her happy.

oOo

Cullen's breath was thick with the stench of liquor; he had been out late again. At the tavern he saw her, the woman he shared his bed with over the last four years, and it took everything in him not to go to her. He loved Junar and he had been in love with her since they had share their first kiss, but the woman had been in a state of grief, as far as he knew it had only been three months but in reality she had been grieving for nearly a year.

He had no longer gone to the room above his office and after the first night of Junar's arrival Cullen was once again living with the elf and sharing her bed. The room had been altered to accommodate one more bed for the growing child. A screen placed that it would allow some privacy. The idea made him laugh as he brought the drink up to his lips.

He would play his part, but he wanted her completely. In this sad moment he felt the pain and distress of being placed at the forefront and standing as a model to those around them. 'My poor Inquisitor,' he whispered into his cup.

With half a mind to go into the tower where his own bed had been he watched the tower for a moment and he saw the woman entering the office, and a light in the room above was lit. Sighing heavily he dragged he's feet to the main building to the doors that lead to the highest room and up the stairs into the inquisitors bedchamber. He was surprised to find her awake.

Heavy eyes settled over her form but the sound of lite breathing distracted him, and he looked over to the small elven child and he smiled realizing her loved the girl. How could her not when she was much like her mother, and every thing her mother loved about her true father. Cullen knew he would never have gotten along with the man, Soyala was playful much like father had been and Cullen was too serious sometimes too much for his own good.

Junar had been out on the balcony looking over the miles of snowy mountain's, her thoughts far away he knew. Removing armor before making his way to the balcony, Cullen closed the doors behind him, the sound drawing the elf back from her thoughts,

"Cullen," she smiled. Without a word returned he closed the space between them, his mouth coming down and covering hers. He was surprised when she responded, her tongue inviting him, and their kiss soft yet deep.

"I want you," he whispered through heavy breath when their mouths parted. Cullen's hand on her cheeks and his thumb stroking gentle caresses, his eye locked with hers. He waited for her to respond.

"Promise I am the only one," She whispered to him and she kissed him a softly, "Promise that you are mine." She whispered into his ear, "Promise before the Creators and your Maker," her lips on his again and her arms tightly around his neck.

"I promise," he breathed and when he did their lips met again passionately. Pulling him for the doors to enter the room. He stopped her,

"I can't. Not while she's in there. I can't," his eyes looking through the door to the corner where the young girl slept. Perhaps if she were truly his child he would not have cared to sneak about, but every day she asked for her da she reminded him that he was not. "Not with her in there," he said, hands coming up to rub his tired eyes.

"I understand," she smile, "than for one night at least dear husband we will go by the traditions of my people and make love under the stars."

"Husband?" he asked a smile on his lips, eyes roaming her face lite by the full moon.

"Your promise, vows of elven marriage," his mouth crushed against hers at the news. Breaking away for a short moment,

"I have loved you for so long," he whispered between kisses, "I'm so in love with you, Junar." His words brought her pause. Looking into his heavy eyes she knew he was being truthful.

"When?" asked her expression as well as her words, and almost as a reminder he kissed her the way he had the very first time. His lips against hers grew in passion and hunger and she responded likewise.

Cullen's hands tore Junar's cloths from her body and he placed soft kisses over newly exposed flesh, and she pulled him close and he melted against her. The warmth of his body a comfort against the chill of the mountain winds. His hands slipped under the dress she had been wearing, finding it was the only thing she had been wearing, and a smile curved his lips as he continued to kiss her. For a long time their hands roamed caressed and pulled at one another even as they lowered to the stone floor.

Pushing the larger man over until he was under her the elf began to rock her hips against him. Her lips soft against his in a slow kiss, her soft cries heard only by him and the wild winds. Cullen's hands softly moving about her body over the curve of her bottom and he pulled her against him roughly. He allowed her to lead wanting to know that she was his, wanting to know if her heart was free to have. His hands on her thighs swept up her back pulling her close capturing her lips once more.

Free from their clothing, the elven woman pulled the larger human over her, his lips continually over hers and he began steady movements. Her cries building in volume at the increase of his thrusts, and were swept away in the blowing wind. Crushing over the small elf, Cullen covered her mouth with breathless kisses. They would stay the night under the stars.

Startled awake by the sharp cries of a woman, Cullen rose quickly. A bright green light was coming from inside,

"Stay back," she instructed her daughter.

Pulling his pants on quickly he entered the room, the small child frightened, tears already streaming down her face.

"Junar?" Curiosity in his eyes Cullen moved to get closer but was stopped by the elf.

"Stay back," she told him bright green lights danced over her marked hand and up her arm. Considering her daughter, "Get her out of here," she told the man, "now!"

Quickly sweeping up the girl, his steps were hesitant at first, rushing off when she told him to go. He had left the small girl at the bottom of the steps thinking to make his way back up, when an explosion of green energy pushed him back. Heavy rocks rained down and suddenly there was a hole above him, and all he saw was the sky.

The mark had taken her. It took him a long moment to realize this and he yelled out in defiance. The whimpers of a small child called to him, taking the girl into his arms he remained unmoving staring in disbelief. A few were injured at the bottom of the great hall when the explosion shot heavy stones both inside and outside the building. Josephine was the first to find Cullen at the door staring up with a trembling child in his hands.

"Are you alright," her hands cupping his face but his attention was too far gone, her voice was nothing but noise at the back of his mind. Only when she reached for the child did his senses return to him, and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She asked him again, "Cullen, are you alright? What happened?"

"The mark," was all he replied.

oOo

Many whispers spread over time, the Herald was a lair and the Maker punished her for the lies she told. The good she had done remembered only by those it had effected directly, but even then so many of them carried doubt. Josephine and Leliana stayed, as leader of the Divines army at Skyhodl but Cullen could not remain.

Packing what little he owned, and all that was gifted to his adopted daughter he left for Ferelden. Moving to a secluded area, he worked a farm and eventually he married. The woman had been the complete opposite of Junar, He had been in love with the inquisitor for 5 years and their separation drew him to another and when she had returned their joy was short lived. His current wife was not a warrior, though her feistiness would have many doubting that to be true. She lived believing the little girl was his own, and he claimed the child looked much like her mother. He never wanted Soyala to know all she had lost, because he was there and he loved her as his own.

oOo

It was an early summer day Cullen and his daughter had been visiting his wife's family. Out in the markets with his eldest child, he 'misplaced her' again. The girl, full of energy walked off entranced by all the shops and what they had to offer.

"Must we go to the markets today mother, this weather is quiet uncomfortable?" said the young man, he was 18 now and was encouraged to know his people as he would be taking his seat on the throne soon.

"Yes Alistair, you must. It is very important that you know your people and that they get a sense for who you are,"

The sound of his twin brother's rough housing in the back, "Maker's breath," the young man sighed as he pulled the collar of his shirt, his cloths perfectly straight

They had been at the markets all morning and afternoon was quickly approaching, looking around getting a sense for what their country had to offer. Many commented that the eldest looked so much like his father, King Alistair the first, meanwhile his twin brothers resembled their mother greatly sharing only their fathers smile.

Alistair had quietly gotten away from his mother and siblings, an easy task, as the two boys were a hand full, a trait Anora wished their father had not past onto them. Walking along the way, the young prince found his eyes on a very shapely young woman, an elf he determined by the slenderness of her form. He like his father was highly attracted to elves, and had a mind to bring unity between them. Carefully moving around he wanted to get a closer look.

She was looking at fabrics they were rich in color, her attention consumed.

"Looks like you've got someone's fancy," the merchant replied drawing the young girl from her deep concentration.

Looking up in search it wasn't long before she spotted him. The young man was making his way towards the girl even as their eyes met. Standing before her he wore a curious and confused expression, one that after a moment was matched on the young elf's face.

Just then Cullen had finally caught up with her, he watched as their hands met in a formal handshake.

"Alistair," he heard the young man say and he could feel his heart racing, his secrets and lies one told in attempt to protect the heart of the one he loved. He recognized the young man instantly as he share a face Cullen looked into everyday.

"You seem familiar," the young man commented.

"As do you," Soyala responded.

"Alistair!" came a shriek, and Cullen's eyes spotted a woman dragging twin boys behind her as she approached. The boys wore smiles and dimples familiar to him, a reflection he saw every day for the last twelve years on the face of his adopted daughter and instantly he knew what it meant.

As Cullen approached he heard the young prince introduce his mother to the girl, and watched her expression carefully as it had been the same one on his face moments before. Quickly approaching,

"There you are," Cullen called and he reached out for the girl. Anora's eyes on the man and she recognized him instantly though she had only seen him once before. The memory of the Inquisitor swollen with a child and a blonde man by her side during their court in Val Royeaux burn vivid in her mind, for she too had taken Alistair's seed into her womb. It had not been obvious at the time but she was only months behind the elven woman in her pregnancy, considering her two younger sons she realized the girl had been at least the same age.

"Father," she smiled instantly distracted she began asking about the cloth, Alistair's manner oblivious to the girl. The young prince confused, she looked too much like…himself, a distant relative had been his first thought.

"It is good to see you again," Anora interrupted drawing Cullen's attention, "How is your wife, and your inquisition?" she asked recognizing the lie when the young girl regarded him as her father.

"Dead, and the inquisition. Never mine," came his cold answer, and her snide look changed.

"I'm sorry. If I may a moment. It's been so long since we've seen once another. Why don't we catch up? Let the children play," she said a small and sad smile on her face.

She questioned him about Alistair, was the man truly dead or had they abandoned their child and run off. She wanted to know. Telling her only half the truth,

"Alistair arrived in time to witness his daughters birth. But shortly after he was off I know not where. He was behaving... unusual and then he was just gone." He used a bit of what Junar had told him of how she had awaken one morning and he was just gone.

"Then the taint has taken him. And your inquisitor?"

"Three years after the birth of Soyala, the mark burned into her hand destroyed her. We always knew it would," he answered.

"It seems they were meant for each other, each living know death was knocking on the door and yet," she paused it was such a tragedy she found herself less upset about the idea of the two of them. She could hardly imagine what that must have been like. How could she blame him for what he wanted, they both knew his life would be cut short a fact she never truly considered until this moment.

"She knows nothing and I would keep it that way." He pleaded.

"As would I," the queen replied softly which was something he did not expect.

They watched the children; twins ever active began teasing the girl for her distraction with the beautiful material. Stealing the cloth away from her they ran in circles around the table. But Soyala was not so soft as they had assumed laughter on her lips she chased them down. The young prince Alistair had his eye on the girl, his attraction gone and now he had questions. Anora could see as much when she locked eyes with her eldest son.

End.

 _Writer comments: I really struggled with how I wanted this to end. I didn't want things to get too weird for readers at the end so I went the safe route. I had plans for a second part that would be under a separate title but I'm not sure how interesting I could make that._ _ **Thank you to anyone who was reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.**_ _I have written 4 stories in my life, and this is the first one I've ever finished._


End file.
